


新生

by Lotuseaterb



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotuseaterb/pseuds/Lotuseaterb
Summary: 从新圣母区的奥迪托雷宫到圣乔凡尼区的莱昂纳多工作室，这段路不算太远，但也说不上很近，艾吉奥却走得不厌其烦，他似乎正如母亲所愿，找到了新的“宣泄途径”。





	新生

**Author's Note:**

> 肾虚选手的短平快，肉柴难吃。鸡儿累了强行关灯。请谨慎阅读。真的。  
> ACⅡ小说+游戏时间线魔改，OOC。各种瞎瘠薄乱写。

[ACⅡ][LE]La Vita Nouva新生  
　　如果没有爱，还有什么？  
　　1476年的春天来临之际，莱昂纳多收到了人生中的第一份委托订单。那时的他名声并不算好：他曾因受人指控鸡奸而被捕入狱，好在共同涉事的其中一人家世显赫，案件因此不了了之，他也免去了牢狱之苦，污名却始终无法洗清。而后他从韦罗基奥的工作室搬出来，开始自立门户。此外，他有一个众所周知的劣习，那就是喜欢半途而废。  
　　基于以上三种原因，虽然他在未出师之前已经小有名气——赞誉主要来自《基督受洗》，尽管他只在合作绘画中担任一小部分，但是他笔下头顶光轮、风姿绰约的圣灵美得好似来自异界，脸庞周围笼罩着柔和的淡光，优雅的螺旋状卷发如同金棕色的烟雾，浓厚而又轻盈，在整体平凡无奇的画面中脱颖而出，他的才华也因此初露锋芒——“恶名”在外，门面实在冷清得可怜。所以，这份来自奥迪托雷家族的订单对莱昂纳多而言显得重要无比。  
　　他的主顾是这家的女主人，玛丽亚.奥迪托雷夫人，她算是对莱昂纳多有着知遇之恩。从与她的交谈中莱昂纳多得知，佛罗伦萨的奥迪托雷们似乎都认为这一年有一个很好的开端，先是家族礼拜堂的建造于年初基本告竣；而后他们唯一的女儿克劳迪娅终于订了婚，她本人似乎对这门婚事颇为满意，因此并没有挥着拳头将求婚者打跑；随着天气的逐渐回暖，久卧病床的幺子佩德鲁乔身体状况也有了明显好转。这也许意味着接下来的一整年都会顺遂人心，奥迪托雷夫人对家族的未来充满希冀。  
　　为了庆祝这接踵而至的好事，玛丽亚希望莱昂纳多可以为他们的教堂作画。湿膏彩绘，主题是经典的福音故事，以他们的家庭成员为人物原型。莱昂纳多受邀参观了这座奥迪托雷宫。据说由乔凡尼.奥迪托雷先生根据莱昂.巴蒂斯塔.阿尔贝蒂的草图亲自设计，因此既有完美匀称的比例，又有古典简洁的风格，还有一座仿古罗马风格的花园，按照奥迪托雷夫人的喜好种着各种树木、香花与药草。  
　　通过这次拜访，莱昂纳多已经见过了奥迪托雷夫妇、克劳迪娅和佩德鲁乔，却并未见到这个家族里较为年长的两个儿子。  
　　“他们是两个不知如何将过剩的精力宣泄出去的年轻人，比起留在家里更喜欢在街头鬼混，其中一个尤其令我头痛，他的名字叫作艾吉奥，”穿过回廊时奥迪托雷夫人对莱昂纳多说。提起艾吉奥，她的表情带上了一点宠溺的微笑，而非如她所说的那般苦恼，想必那男孩的可爱之处多过因顽劣而引起的诸多麻烦，“我希望他能与像你这样有天赋的艺术家多多往来，这也许能改变一点他的性情。”  
　　艾吉奥.奥迪托雷，这个名字莱昂纳多隐约觉得耳熟，在韦罗基奥的工作室，来访者不乏年轻的男孩，无论是学徒、模特还是委托人，打架生事、拈花惹草的纨绔子弟都是他们热衷谈论的话题，因着他们的存在，不少父母们开始担心自家“洁身自好”的女儿的贞操危机，但是碍于这些贵公子的家族势力，他们往往敢怒而不敢言。佛罗伦萨有得是这样的年轻人，所以他们的话题不会在同一个人身上过久地停留。莱昂纳多没有留意，就像他也不会留意那些质疑他的教育与性取向的流言蜚语。  
　　几天后，当他几乎将这个名字再次遗忘的时候，奥迪托雷夫人造访了他的小小作坊，她的身边还跟着一个男孩，年龄看起来不超过十八岁，他们似乎在交谈着什么。  
　　“这是我的儿子艾吉奥。”相互致意后，奥迪托雷夫人对莱昂纳多说。这令莱昂纳多有机会好好地将对方审视一番。  
　　名为艾吉奥的男孩有着相当美丽的脸和最为画家追捧的高挺罗马鼻（美中不足的是嘴唇上那道还没好利索的伤疤，缝线周围的皮肤略略红肿，看起来怵目惊心，那大概是聚众斗殴后留下的教训）。遗传自母亲的半长棕发用红缎带绑在脑后，看起来自带一段风流。他的身形高挑匀称，穿着时髦而又昂贵的织锦马甲和白色绣花衬衣，无需垫肩，肩膀又宽又平。像是有意炫耀他那出众的身材一般，腰线向下骤然收紧，束进缀着银质徽章的腰带里。他的眼睛迎着光照时有如金色的蜂浆，当他问好的时候，甚至令莱昂纳多觉得这笑容里带着一丝甜味。  
　　莱昂纳多邀请两位客人进屋，招呼助手端来葡萄酒与蛋糕招待这对母子，自己则径直走进里间，去取奥迪托雷夫人要的画具。  
　　“我希望你能够与莱昂纳多成为友人，”奥迪托雷夫人对好奇地四处张望的儿子说道，“向他学习如何为自己的情感找到合理的宣泄途径。”  
　　“我不缺这样的途径！”好胜心强烈的艾吉奥对母亲总是拿他人告诫自己的行为颇有不满。  
　　“我指的可不是女人的阴道。”奥迪托雷夫人平静地反驳道。  
　　“母亲！”男孩嗔怪地扁着嘴瞪了母亲一眼。  
　　“莱昂纳多是一个很有天分的年轻人，他的前途不可估量。”  
　　艾吉奥还在跟母亲怄气，他的目光游移，在那些浸泡着各种苍白肉块的玻璃瓶上停留了一会儿，再张口时语气中多了一丝畏惧，却还要强撑起气势：“看着这么乱的地方，我可不敢苟同。”  
　　“别这么没礼貌。”  
　　莱昂纳多抱着箱子从里间走了出来，恰好听见奥迪托雷母子的这段对话。这个小少爷显然是被父母亲宠到了无法无天的地步，好在他仍秉有热忱随和的天性，使人不觉傲慢无礼，反倒有种孩子气的可爱。  
　　他们的初次见面还算是各自给双方留下了不错的印象，但也仅止于此。富有的贵族少爷、对艺术创作与鉴赏兴致缺缺的男孩，甚至刚刚在一次打架中挂了彩。与私生子、“异教徒”、年少成名的天才艺术家，他们就像来自两个不同的世界，出于偶然地在这一天里开始有了交集。也许就连莱昂纳多都没想过，他们之间会发展出什么“特殊的友情”。  
※  
　　在正式开工之前，莱昂纳多需要为即将开展的工作设计草图以及进行大量的习作。克劳迪娅的婚期还早，至少晚于艾吉奥的十七岁生日，对于一个喜好拖延的天才画家来说，时间还很宽裕。艾吉奥则时常为母亲跑腿而出现在莱昂纳多的工作室，从新圣母区的奥迪托雷宫到圣乔凡尼区的莱昂纳多工作室，来看看他的工作进展，有时还会滔滔不绝地讲自己如何像个骑士一般打退骚扰漂亮女孩的恶棍。如果艾吉奥垂头丧气地保持沉默，就说明这一天的落败方就是他自己。  
　　这段路不算太远，但也说不上很近，艾吉奥却走得不厌其烦，他似乎正如母亲所愿，找到了新的“宣泄途径”。  
　　莱昂纳多感到困惑。艾吉奥整日在街头闲逛，比起他的母亲，想必他知道更多关于莱昂纳多“道德败坏”的“魔鬼行径”，那么，他为什么会频繁造访这间狭小的作坊，像这样以充满挑逗意味的方式，赢得自己的关注呢？  
　　阳光透过窗格照亮了房间中漂浮的尘埃，形成了一道道光的通路，莱昂纳多抬起头来，注视着站在自己面前的艾吉奥。缀着红色暗线的长裤紧紧包裹着两条有力的长腿，就连结实的臀部形状都勾勒得一览无余，在这双腿之间的正下方，是莱昂纳多因坐在椅子上而分开的一条大腿。如果艾吉奥肯屈膝坐下，那么就会坐在莱昂纳多的大腿之间。想到这里，莱昂纳多的内心中有一团隐秘的欲望，这种欲望使他有种微痒的不适感。  
　　他的脸被艾吉奥身前的投影遮挡了一半，另一半任由金色的光照进灰蓝的双眼里，闪动着疑惑与隐隐的兴奋。他看见艾吉奥的脸部线条在背阴中光影牵动，露出了一个不易察觉的得意坏笑。  
　　艾吉奥对自己的魅力过分自信了，诚然，他是整个新圣母区女孩们的宠儿。他在想什么呢？难道他想测试自己对男性是否有相同的吸引力吗？莱昂纳多提醒道：“艾吉奥，你挡到我的光线了，如果你……”如果你一直站在我面前，我就没法好好工作了。  
　　一个出其不意的吻落在了莱昂纳多的双唇上，出于震惊，莱昂纳多忘记了自己接下来要说的话。艾吉奥俯下身子，丰润柔软的嘴唇贴上来，舌头轻车熟路地撬开了莱昂纳多的牙关——虽然是出于莱昂纳多的自愿——他捧着莱昂纳多生了些胡茬的下颌，小心翼翼地舔舐着对方的齿龈。  
　　像啄木鸟的舌头。莱昂纳多不着边际地想，他突然有点想要观察啄木鸟的舌头是什么样子了。  
　　直起身后，他露出了一个茫然的表情，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的下唇，像是献出初吻一般回味刚才所发生的一切，而莱昂纳多仍身处余震之中，此时的艾吉奥则早已匆匆离开了。莱昂纳多愣怔地坐在原地，盯着阖上的门板出神。一个前所未有的想法从他的脑海中冒了出来：他该怎样、用何种红色，来描绘那带着白色瘢痕的嘴唇呢？  
※  
　　接下来的几日莱昂纳多都没再看到艾吉奥，尽管艾吉奥的来访并不频繁，但是这么久都不见人影的情况还是少见。直到莱昂纳多告诉奥迪托雷夫人可以开始着手为他们绘制画像的时候，玛丽亚对他说：“你可以先从艾吉奥开始。”  
　　这样的要求是合理的。乔凡尼先生近来事务缠身（他的忙碌已经超出了莱昂纳多对一个银行家的认知），玛丽亚需要为克劳迪娅准备她的嫁妆，佩德鲁乔因病不能久坐，而费德里科则声称自己“没有那样的定力”。  
　　当他再次来到奥迪托雷宫的时候，兄妹三人正一同站在花园的观景亭中，克劳迪娅首先看见了他：“哦，我记得您，大师，莱昂纳多。不得不说，现在艾吉奥逢人就提起您的名字，我们所有人都要不堪其扰了！”  
　　“克劳迪娅，别乱说话！”艾吉奥心虚地反驳道。  
　　“麻烦您将他画得好看一点，大师，”费德里科在一旁用讥诮的口吻煽风点火，“看在他对您这么心心念念的份上。我还从没见他对哪个情人如此上心过。”然后猛地从背后推了艾吉奥一把，后者一个趔趄，差点撞进莱昂纳多的怀里。  
　　“莱昂纳多不是我的情人，”艾吉奥稳定身形，转身对着费德里科晃了晃拳头，“我才不像你这个喜欢钻人屁眼的混账（imbecille）！”  
　　“加油吧，宝贝弟弟，你会食髓知味的！”费德里科飞快地向莱昂纳多投来一瞥，然后对着艾吉奥露出神秘的微笑。  
　　“我们现在就开始吧，趁着天还没有黑下来，”比起费德里科，莱昂纳多的微笑有如天使，仿佛完全没有参透他们之间的哑谜，“夕阳的光线最好，再晚些或是再早些，都没有这样的效果。”  
　　他们步入奥迪托雷家的小礼拜堂，此时的教堂中空无一物，夕阳的余晖斜斜地照进来，为他们镀上了一层柔和的玫瑰金色泽的光辉。穿过长长的中庭，影子随着脚步声逐渐拉长，他们停下来仰望着前方半圆形的祭坛。  
　　“你想好要为它们画些什么了吗？”艾吉奥问，他尽力摆好姿势，以四分之三侧面的角度对着莱昂纳多，眼睛却不由自主地跟着莱昂纳多左手握着的、不断颤动的笔端移动。  
　　“还在绘制草图，直到我对它感到满意，我会继续绘制底稿。紧接着是人物。我在尝试一些新的画法，尽管还有些不够成熟……”莱昂纳多激动的时候就会像这样语无伦次地说个不停，那是开口时无穷多的想法同时涌到嘴边的表现，“我已经参观了这座城市的所有湿壁画，怎么说呢……真是激动人心！我说不上自己更喜欢哪一幅……”  
　　笔尖在纸上快速地留下簌簌的声音，在空旷的圣堂中渐次放大，这种静默使人心神颤动，艾吉奥坐了一会儿，开始烦躁不安地扭动身体。  
　　银尖笔摩擦纸张的声音倏然停下，莱昂纳多抬起头认真地审视了艾吉奥一番，然后吩咐道：“脱光衣服。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我需要由内而外地勾画人体，先是骨骼，然后是皮肤，最后是服饰。”  
　　“你会对我的父母兄妹们下同样的命令吗？”确认过对方并非开玩笑后，他开始有些生气了。  
　　“不，你的父亲和兄弟没有你这样完美的体格，”莱昂纳多摇头，“至于你的母亲和妹妹，我不会要求她们脱下衣服。”  
　　艾吉奥脱下身上的衣服，然后向前迈一步，跨出堆在地板上的柔软布料。他并不耻于向他人展示自己的身体，因为他总会赢得赞美，但是在男人面前还是头一次。莱昂纳多的眼睛在接触到他的肉体时，立刻被创作的激情点亮了。那是一种被后世归类为“文艺复兴式”的完美身形，并不过分劲瘦，也不失之丰腴，恰到好处的脂肪包裹着肌肉、筋络与骨骼，使阴影爬上身体时的轮廓也变得不那么凌厉。  
　　尽管三十年后莱昂纳多仍与艾吉奥保持着特殊关系，随着年岁的增长和苦难的打磨，艾吉奥会变得越来越清减，但是莱昂纳多仍会记得十七岁的少年赤身裸体地向前迈出的一步，宛如跨过海中的泡沫走向人世。  
　　创作中的艺术大师有着无与伦比的狂热激情，笔尖如同骤雨一般快速落下，在阳关变得暗淡之前，莱昂纳多收起画板时已经得到了所有他想要的。  
　　“完成了。”莱昂纳多对艾吉奥说。  
　　“是吗？”艾吉奥扯下一块沉红色的披风裹上自己的身体（那原本是他作为模特的一部分）。他看着莱昂纳多的作品，继续往前翻，这些练习稿中偶尔会出现他的父亲、母亲和兄妹，以及用镜像字体记下的杂乱笔记，混着一些天马行空的机械设计图。越来越多艾吉奥的画像出现在上面，有时穿着古罗马时期的托加长袍，那代表着早期基督徒的献身，白色的铅粉营造出栩栩如生的光泽。愈加丰富而非“神圣”的表情出现在他的脸上，艾吉奥从不知道自己的表情可以如此鲜活。  
　　“既然我已经满足了莱昂纳多大师的要求，那大师是不是该向我支付一些‘报酬’呢？”  
　　这样的要求实在有些霸道，哪有为主顾干画像还要支付报酬给主顾的道理呢？艾吉奥推搡着他坐上身后的椅子，红色的帽子随之滚落在地，露出金光灿烂的卷发。莱昂纳多宁静地看着他，干净的皮肤透着甘菊和薰衣草的芬芳，艾吉奥在他的颈间嗅嗅闻闻，赤裸的双腿跨坐在莱昂纳多的大腿上，揽着脖颈去舔莱昂纳多的嘴角。  
　　莱昂纳多提醒道：“我可不想在这里被抓到！”  
　　艾吉奥用腿磨蹭着莱昂纳多的阴部，很满意地看着它渐渐涨大成可观的尺寸：“放心吧，除了我们没人会来这里。”  
　　那么。莱昂纳多任由艾吉奥为自己解开衣服上的系带，他的手沿着艾吉奥的大腿内侧向上摸去，养尊处优的小少爷恐怕连马都很少骑，大腿皮肤细腻，触感格外膏滑。就在他准备进一步摸上那结实的臀部的时候，艾吉奥差点跳了起来，抓住了他的手，言语中带了点慌乱的颤动：“等等，这和我想的不一样。”  
　　“哪里不一样呢？”  
　　“我想做的是做上面的那个。”  
　　“可是……”莱昂纳多露出了困惑的表情，“我从没做过下面那个。”  
　　“不行……”尽管耻于承认，但是，“那玩意太大了（他指的是莱昂纳多的阴茎），我会死的。”  
　　在莱昂纳多的一再坚持下，艾吉奥有些退缩了，“这是你第一次和男人做这种事吗？”莱昂纳多掏出了随身携带的橄榄油（他为什么会随身带着这种东西？），对方咬着嘴唇默不作声地点点头，两块臀肌紧张得坚如磐石，夹得莱昂纳多连一根手指都塞不进去，“放松点，我的爱（amore mio），我会尽力小心的。”  
　　尽管艾吉奥算是个摘花高手，与男人做这档子事还是头一次，所以另一种意义上他还是个未经开苞的少年，像每一个第一次被操的男孩一样，他脸色苍白、涕泗横流，像是极力忍耐什么病痛一般，被戳到兴奋之处，又叫得比谁都中气十足，身体弓起来，连脚趾都蜷缩到一起去。  
　　他无精打采地垂着头，从下方抬起眼睛，略略下垂的眼角湿漉漉地望着莱昂纳多，委屈地抱怨道：“疼死了！”如果不是莱昂纳多不是自身参与其中，恐怕就真的信了他的话——莱昂纳多已经尽量轻柔，倒是他把莱昂纳多夹得“寸步”难行，后背抓出了几道伤痕，浸过汗水汗后令伤口疼痛难忍。也不知道真正该抱怨的是哪一个。  
　　艾吉奥的绑发缎带松松垂落，被他索性解下来。他拎着那条红色的缎带，侧过头去将其扔到莱昂纳多的帽子边。过肩的长发散落开来，被汗水濡湿，浸成绺状贴在颈间。那垂眼时漫不经心的表情、扭头时胸锁肌肉的线条，令年轻的画家找到了及其刁钻的描绘角度，并因此兴奋不已。  
　　距离仲夏节还有些日子，但是在佛罗伦萨，这样的天气也足以令人觉得闷热。他们在为神搭建的祭坛前，在坚硬的地板上做着猥亵之事，汗湿，粘腻，隐约中有着甘菊和薰衣草的芬芳，喘息声在空旷的半空中回响。幸亏莱昂纳多此时并没有开始绘制壁画，否则他们要在围绕着穹顶飞翔的天使之下，在长着他家人脸的圣人与义人的注视下做着这码事。艾吉奥没有将这想法告诉莱昂纳多，莱昂纳多定会一脸无辜地说：“那样一定很有趣。”  
　　“费德里科那个骗子！”艾吉奥一边摇摇晃晃地去捡他的衣服，蹲下身的时候，粘稠的白浊液体还在顺着他红肿的肛门向外淌，他狼狈地给自己套上裤子，夹着屁股跪下来擦净地上的痕迹。  
　　“费德里科说了什么？”莱昂纳多止不住好奇。  
　　“他说……”话到了嘴边转了几个弯，又被艾吉奥生生吞了回去。费德里科说男人的直肠柔嫩紧致好似女人的阴道，又多了一层见不得人的不伦之罪，因此更加隐秘刺激。也许费德里科并没有说谎，只是没想到他才是被操的那一个。话说回来，他又怎么知道费德里科究竟是哪一个呢？  
　　艾吉奥一会抱怨屁股疼，一会又抱怨肚子疼，就好像主动勾引莱昂纳多的是另一个人。莱昂纳多在一旁表情纯良，就好像整件事他完全没有参与过。  
　　初夏之夜，熏风花香气醉人。他们从教堂中走出的时候，夕阳彻底落幕，唯有一道紫罗兰色的晚霞镶在黑丝绒的夜幕边缘。奥迪托雷家的就餐时间才将要开始，乔凡尼先生远行归来，丰饶的飨宴香气从厨房一直弥漫到院子里来，整个奥迪托雷宫上下灯火通明。  
※  
　　莱昂纳多为奥迪托雷一家绘制的壁画最终也没能完成。  
　　先是克劳迪娅的未婚夫被人发现对婚姻不忠，艾吉奥顺遂克劳迪娅的心愿，将这个不知收敛的负心人从亚诺河南岸的西头打到了东头，订婚自然是取消了。而后，乔凡尼先生受了伤，艾吉奥想为他的父亲做一些力所能及的事，诸如送信此类的工作——话说回来，银行家也要参与打架斗殴吗？一种不祥的预感压在所有人的心头，就连毫不知情的艾吉奥都隐隐觉察到有什么不对劲之处。他从房檐上跳下来，避开路人的视线，迅速地在莱昂纳多的嘴唇上啄一下就走。  
　　此后莱昂纳多再也没有见过艾吉奥……再后来则是从街头巷尾中听到的传闻了。  
　　莱昂纳多听说奥迪托雷家的男人与男孩以叛国罪名被处以绞刑，偌大的奥迪托雷宫被征收，愤怒的佛罗伦萨人民聚集在领主广场谴责着他们的罪行，唯有次子艾吉奥逃脱了“法网”，不过，“他没有什么威胁”，翁贝托.阿尔贝蒂说，“他会在两周之内落网。”  
　　这天夜晚，艾吉奥敲开了莱昂纳多的门。已经有一波城市守卫来搜寻过，原本杂乱地堆满了各种画具、草稿与标本模型的工作室现在已经彻底一片狼藉，失去了它的原本面貌。艾吉奥穿着一身缀有红色裥褶的白袍，白袍上连着一个宽大的兜帽。他的嘴边有一块瘀痕，身上的伤恐怕会更多，连站姿都略显不自然。他的脸色阴沉，再也找不回当初的无忧无虑。  
　　莱昂纳多注意到，艾吉奥的眼底闪动着清亮的水光。  
　　“我的天（Dio mio），快点进来，”莱昂纳多小声招呼道，他随手锁上门，将艾吉奥安置在椅子上，“艾吉奥，我差点以为你死了，发生那样的事情……”  
　　莱昂纳多抱着他的头，手指温柔地摩挲着他的发顶。艾吉奥任由他抱着，愣怔失神良久，一股温热的湿意浸透了莱昂纳多的衣袖。艾吉奥紧紧地回抱着他，恐惧，愤恨，悲痛。在深沉的痛苦中不堪重负地颤抖着：“我的父亲，费德里科，还有佩德鲁乔……我亲眼看着他们被诬害惨死在绞刑架上，甚至无力为自己说出辩解之词……”  
　　他失声痛哭，咳嗽，发出如同窒息一般的抽噎，额发混着眼泪凌乱地贴在脸上，在这发丝之间，红肿的双眼如同融化的冰，眼周密密匝匝的睫毛则像是汲在水里。唉，命运的宠儿同时又是命运的玩物。想到奥迪托雷家族对自己的诸多善行，曾经幸福的家庭一夜之间支离破碎，想到未知的种种苦难，莫大的悲痛同时攫住了莱昂纳多的心。  
　　莱昂纳多正实践新的画法，他将油彩高度稀释，用细腻的笔触一层层地涂上轻薄的颜色，细节之处用手指涂抹，因此在艾吉奥登门到访时他的手上还沾着颜料。当他细致地捧着艾吉奥的脸，用拇指为艾吉奥揩去泪水时，那原本干涸了的颜料印记也随之涂抹在了艾吉奥的脸上。他的手掌宽薄，当这手掌接触到艾吉奥的脸颊时，后者猛地颤抖了一下，然后紧紧地贴了上去。  
　　艾吉奥就像白花茎一般攀着莱昂纳多的胳膊，从未如此渴望得到爱抚。他吻他，沉甸甸的屁股坐在他的大腿上乱扭，吻得毫无章法，口中苦涩，带着与泪水相同的咸味。他的呼吸又急又浅。  
　　直到将身上的白袍与里衬褪净（这会上面已经沾满了汗水，还有，当然了，莱昂纳多手上的颜料），莱昂纳多这才发现艾吉奥的肋侧有几处新近的瘀伤，暗紫色，触碰时艾吉奥露出了明显痛苦的表情，说那是他从高处跳下来逃命的时候摔伤了，随着呼吸而疼痛，就像着了火。莱昂纳多低头观察着那块瘀伤，以及留在艾吉奥肌肤上的色彩。他的心思浮动——还有什么画布能像人的肌肤一般细腻吗？  
　　莱昂纳多取来他的托盘，用银鼠毛画刷蘸取颜料，在艾吉奥的身体上信手画出几道线条。没有固定的花纹，就像他小时候注视着那些天然的大理石纹路时想象的景象，花草，树木，远方蒸腾的雾。一些奇异的幻兽，蜥蜴脑袋、蛇信的龙。邪恶的线条，虔诚的教徒会这样说。可他不是，想必艾吉奥也不是。  
　　你在做什么？艾吉奥疑惑地问。——我在创作，我的美人（bello mio）。莱昂纳多回答。但很快他的注意力就开始飘忽：也许他的阴茎有着自己的想法与智慧，此刻它正阻止他专注手上的工作。他扔掉画具，欣赏着自己的杰作，旺盛的情欲在他下腹燃烧着，他感到浑身燥热。哦，这个人真是个疯子！艾吉奥注视着莱昂纳多身体的变化。——是啊，创作过程总是要有一些“疯狂”的激情的。  
　　“好了，既然你完成了你的创作。”艾吉奥的眼睛红肿未消，说话瓮声瓮气，他抬起一条腿来，脚掌隔着布料磨蹭莱昂纳多的裤裆，“可是我现在非常痛苦，我需要大量的安慰与抚慰。”  
　　“你会得到的。”莱昂纳多说，他的手指蘸了橄榄油碾着艾吉奥肛门处的皱褶，在入口处抠抠挖挖。  
※  
　　黑暗中，莱昂纳多对着男孩说：“艾吉奥，今天是你的十七岁生日。”  
　　“我知道。”对方哑着嗓子，也许是因为哭过的缘故，也许是因为刚刚的叫喊太过用力，总之对方与最初始印象中稚嫩的少年声线有很大不同。莱昂纳多不禁又生出了些奇思异想，想要接着微弱的月光看看身下的男孩——不，现在该说是“男人”了——是不是被人偷偷调了包。  
　　当然不是。艾吉奥的泪水早已流干，他躺在床上看着自己，情欲渐渐褪去，轮廓清晰，眼神清明。他们两个谁也没有进一步表示。  
　　沉默悄然在黑暗中滑行。莱昂纳多没有将那句不合时宜的“生日快乐（Cento di questi gioni）”说出口。过了今晚艾吉奥就会离开，他没告诉莱昂纳多自己将要去向哪里。


End file.
